Brutal Training
by jacksaw10
Summary: When Eddie trains his son,Lars for the future uprising will he be able to fight for Bladehenge, the freedom of it's people, and the glory for it's METAL? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new story. As usual I own nothing except for Lars and his awsome weapons. I hope you like it. Cheers!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

It was mid-day in the land of Bladehenge. The sound of the Deuce and its driver roared through the valley. Eddie was rushing towards the Halford settlement in one hell of a hurry, plowing through anything and everything in his path. "Dammit, I'm gonna be late!" He said looking at his watch, "I can't miss another one, not again." He was approaching the Hextadon tusks in front of the settlement with no time to lose. He put the pedal to the metal and hit the nitro, the roadie grunted with frustration. As he approached his destination he slowed to a grinding halt and jumped out of his hot rod grabbing his gift. He walked through the door of the cozy little cabin he had built years ago for him and his wife, Ophelia. "…Happy birthday dear Lars, happy birthday to you!" He had made it just in time for the party. He put his gift with others and walked toward his wife and kissed her. "Another late day at 'work' dear?" she asked. "Well you know, so many demons so little time. I'm here now though aren't I?" he retorted. "Don't tell me. Tell your son." She said nodding towards their son, Lars. Lars H. Riggs was the spitting image of his namesake, with some elements of his father thrown in, and today was his 13th birthday. He was opening his presents as everybody watched him. He had received a pet Razorfire boar from Mangus, a laser panther pelt from Rima, a small dagger from his "aunt" Lita, and a vial of black tears from his mother. Eddie walked up to his son handed him his gift. Lars quickly unwrapped it with a cornucopia of excitement. As he tore the last pieces of gift wrap off it he looked at it with sheer awe. He held in his hands a Gibson Les Paul in classic black with three pickups and a white pickguard. "Where did you get this dad?" he asked with wonder. "It's amazing what you can find lying around in the Cleave," he said, "Maybe later we can go to the Motor-Forge and get it some strings for it." His son was now smiling like never before, "That would be amazing! Thanks dad." He hugged his father and the others looked with glee.

The party went on for another few hours and then, when everybody had left Eddie and Lars went to see the Guardian of Metal. Lars was so excited, he had never met the Guardian before, but had always wanted to. They didn't have to travel very far to get to a Motor-Forge. Eddie slowly drove up to the door and entered. Eddie and Lars drove close to the end of the cliff and stopped the Deuce. Eddie hopped out and told Lars to stay in the car. The Guardian the Metal arose from the lake of lava in his normal fashion, and then greeted Eddie with simple, "Have you pleased the Metal Gods?" Eddie smiled warmly and answered with, "If I do you'll be the first to know." The Guardian looked over Eddie's shoulder noticed something moving around in the Deuce, "BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE FUCK IS IN YOUR CAR MAN!" Eddie told him to calm down and called for Lars. Lars walked over and looked at the Guardian, "Oh, it's just a little one. How are you?" Lars was speechless, Eddie spoke for him. "His name is Lars. It's his birthday and he's always wanted to meet you." The Guardian stepped back and said, "Oh a birthday, eh? Well what would you like?" Lars stammered and blurted out, "Strings," and brought the guitar from behind his back. "Ah, OK. What kind would you like?" Lars looked at the options, "Hmmm. Shredders, destroyers, or shockers. Hmm. What do you think dad?" Eddie thought about which suited him best in battle. "I say the shredders Lars." Lars chose the shredders and was about to give the Guardian some Fire Tributes, "Don't worry about it little man, these are on the house." Lars thanked the Guardian and hopped in the Deuce. "Later Guardian of Metal, I'll be back soon, covered in Metal God love." Eddie said as he drove away.

As Eddie and Lars drove out of the Motor-Forge pulled in between to rock formations and parked. "Son, you know I would've been there in time-" Lars cut him off , "If it wasn't for 'work'. I know dad its ok, really." Eddie looked down, "I want to make it up for it, Lars." Lars sighed, "Dad you already have. Taking me to see the Guardian, giving me the guitar, you've made up for it." Eddie smiled, "I wanna take you with me to 'work' in the morning. And I'll show you what I do." Lars accepted his offer. Thinking it was the end to a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Eddie awoke before dawn and got dressed in his usual attire. He walked down the hall to his son's room to wake him up for the day ahead. "Wake up Lars, wake up." He said, nudging his son awake, "Ugh," Lars said with grogginess, "what time is it?" Eddie looked at his watch and told him it was around 6 o' clock. "Get dressed, Lars, we're leaving soon." Lars got out of bed and put on his clothing of choice, black t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a black denim jacket. He grabbed his Les Paul and the dagger aunt Lita gave him and headed out the door with his dad. They both hopped in the Deuce and began the day. "So dad, where are we going?" Eddie answered calmly, "We're going to Death's Clutch, son. I'm gonna train you today." Lars remained silent for the rest of the trip and even got some sleep on the way.

When they arrived at Death's Clutch Lars woke with a chill running up his spine. Eddie was nowhere to be found, the only other thing in the Deuce was a note that read: "Let's see how long you can go without my help. When I see how far you can get, we'll begin the training. Until then, best of luck son. Tell your mother about none of this!" Lars crumpled the note and looked over the land with bravery in his eyes. His father was testing him, and he would not fail. He got out the Deuce and began walking towards the giant statue of Riggnarok. He had walked no more than eight feet before he was faced with his first challenge, a Gravedigger. Lars drew his dagger and readied himself. The Gravedigger drew close and raised his shovel, Lars thrusted his dagger in the Gravedigger's direction and kept swinging. Lars had cut off his head and thought he had won. He took his first step towards the Gravedigger and watched it rise up. Lars jumped back a few feet and got the Les Paul from behind his back and played random chords and notes before the Gravedigger fell dead for good this time. Lars kept walking to the statue, he was getting closer. He looked at the ground to focus off the cold and then noticed a large shadow casting over him.

He looked up to see that he had come face to face with a Hextadon. He looked at it wide-eyed as it roared and sniffed him. Lars got out his Les Paul and shocked the hell out of it until it became less hostile and submissive. Lars approached it, listening to it breathe slowly. He got the idea to ride it to the statue of Riggnarok. He climbed on it and began to take control. "Okay girl," Lars said, talking to the beast, "to the statue of grandpa!" The Hextadon roared again and began walking to the statue. Lars got there in about half the time it would've taken to do it on foot. He jumped off and looked at the statue, kneeling to it and saying, "I've made it this far, so give me a sign." The Hextadon started walking back to where it came leaving Lars alone again. "Hey come back!" shouted Lars hoping to get its attention. The Hextadon kept walking, showing no signs of turning back. "Dammit," Lars said kicking the snow. He waited and waited for something to happen but nothing did. Sat down in the snow and began playing music in front of the statue of Riggnarok.

Without knowing it he played the Relic Raiser solo. He heard a rumbling noise and looked behind him to see Motor-Forge sprouting up from the ground. "Huh, dad, must've missed this one." Said Lars as he walked toward it, he tried to go in but he didn't have a car with him, yet. Found another Hextadon passing by and rode it back to the Deuce. He hopped in the driver's seat and fired it up. He had never driven it before so he was just going to have to wing it. He finally got it moving and made it back to the Motor-Forge. He drove through the door and tried to make all the right turns. As he saw the lava lake he slammed on the brakes and waited for the Guardian. He got out the Deuce just as the Guardian sprouted from the lava. "Metal, Noise, Blood and Fire—", the Guardian stopped himself. "You're not my usual customer!" Lars walked up to him and told the Guardian of his test, "What should I do?" asked Lars, "I waited forever up there and nothing happened until I opened the Motor-Forge." The Guardian tried to figure it out and came up with nothing, "I don't know little man. The only thing I can do is give you some weapons." "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to get some." Lars got all the weapons he thought he'd need from the Guardian, bolt throwers, sub woofers, and electricity for his dagger. "Well good luck out there, Lars? Was it? I hope you find your way back." Lars thanked him and drove out of there. He thought about what the Guardian said, _I hope you find your way back. Find your way back. Find your way back… _Lars finally understood. His father wanted him to not only survive in the world, but find his way back home. Lars quickly hit the nitro and followed the tracks of where he had come from.

His father was smart to cover the tracks from Bladehenge to Death's Clutch so Lars had to figure out how to get there on his own. He tried to remember the way to Bladehenge but drew a blank. He drove to the Aquaduct and recognized the look of Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower so he knew he was close. He hung a right and found himself driving through the Cleave and into Battersmith. He was happy to see true daylight and ground that wasn't covered in snow. It was dusk by the time he made it to Battersmith so must've been gone for many, many hours.

He drove back to his home in Bladehenge and found the little cabin that he lived. He got closer to it as he saw his father sitting patiently on a rock. Lars stopped the Deuce and went to talk to him. "Well dad. I made it." Eddie nodded with approval, "So I noticed. I thought I was going to have go back and get you." Lars asked him why he gave him this test. Eddie answered him by saying that if he and his are gone and he needs to survive on his own, he'll know what to do. "Tomorrow, we start the real training." Eddie and Lars drove to the house and as soon as Lars got inside, he went to his room and fell right asleep. Ophelia was curious as to what happened to her boys that day. When she asked Eddie, he nervously confessed. She shouted with great fury, "YOU LEFT MY BABY IN DEATH'S CLUTCH WITH NOTHING BUT HIS WITS AND A DAGGER! HE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Later that night Eddie slept on the couch, loathing himself for telling her the truth, "Should've just said we were gone fishing."


End file.
